


One More Dance

by killuazcldyck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Fluff, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Scorpius Malfoy can dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t stay – for you – I stayed for your sweets,” clarifies Albus as he sits opposite Scorpius and grabs a packet of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. He makes a face as he munches on what looks suspiciously like a snot-flavoured bean, which is later confirmed when he spits it out with a disgusted expression.</p><p>Even if Albus is here solely for the sweets, Scorpius finds that he doesn’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Dance

**Author's Note:**

> After reading TCC, my Harry Potter and Scorbus feelings hit me so hard and I had to write something sappy and cute for these gay boys.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

When Albus tells his cousin that he would rather stay in the compartment with Scorpius than follow Rose, the blonde boy can’t help but give him a thankful grin.

“I didn’t stay – for you – I stayed for your sweets,” clarifies Albus as he sits opposite Scorpius and grabs a packet of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. He makes a face as he munches on what looks suspiciously like a snot-flavoured bean, which is later confirmed when he spits it out with a disgusted expression.

Even if Albus is here solely for the sweets, Scorpius finds that he doesn’t mind.

 

* * *

 

“So, who are you taking to the Yule Ball?” Rose asks Albus some five years later, one afternoon as they all huddle together by the lake, skipping stones. The snow for this year hasn’t started to fall yet, which Scorpius is grateful for.

Albus looks at his cousin and shrugs as he throws another stone into the water, which skips only once before sinking sadly to the bottom of the lake.

“Dunno.”

Scorpius notices this exchange and he feels a wave of relief wash over him; he knew that Albus hadn’t found anyone to take yet, but it was still somewhat reassuring to hear it confirmed it in front of everyone.

“I’m guessing you’ve had a ton of guys who’ve already asked you,” mutters Scorpius, managing to successfully skip a stone three times. _Finally_ , he thinks.

“Who, me?” Rose flicks her hair, failing to look modest. “I’ve had a couple of guys come up to me, but I’m waiting for someone else to ask me,” she blushes at this point and averts Scorpius’ gaze.

“If they haven’t asked you by now, they’re probably not interested,” muses James as he swings down from the tree branch, dusting bits of leaves off his robes. Ignoring Rose’s scandalised glare, he casually swings a rock into the water, watching it bounce repeatedly before finally sinking.

Lily rolls her eyes at her older brother. “Show-off,” she mutters, before skipping her own stone, which skims on top of the water gracefully just beyond where James’ rock sunk. She gives James one shit-eating grin before walking off, her mother’s red hair billowing in the wind behind her.

Scorpius is so fixated on the way Albus bites his lip in concentration as he attempts to throw one more stone that he doesn’t even notice Rose smiling at him, still red in the face, as she follows her cousin back to the castle.

Soon, it’s only the boys left and it’s a rather picturesque sight: Hugo, his nose buried in a book (honestly, how can he even read anything with that huge Ravenclaw scarf wrapped around his entire head?); James, playing with his stolen Snitch subconsciously in his hands; Albus, who finally manages to skip a stone three times, much to his delight; and Scorpius, congratulating his best friend, just as the evening sun begins to set.

While they start to walk back to the castle, Albus remains uncharacteristically quiet as Hugo talks to Scorpius about his book; it’s about werewolves and gives an honourable mention to Remus Lupin. James runs off to find his friends in the Gryffindor Tower and Hugo waves them goodbye as he heads to the Ravenclaw common room.

Albus and Scorpius walk side by side in silence for a while – neither of them feeling the need to break it – and it’s only when they reach the Slytherin common room that Scorpius decides to finally ask Albus if he’s okay.

A dazed look crosses Albus’ face, as if Scorpius interrupted some deep train of thought.

“I’m … I’m fine,” he says, still thinking. “ _Caltha Palustris_ ,” Albus mutters and the stone door opens to welcome them inside the warm and cosy room.

Scorpius, unconvinced with that response, sits down by his favourite spot by the fireplace, forcing Albus to do the same.

“What’s wrong?” badgers Scorpius, a little more forcefully this time.

“I don’t think I’m supposed to tell you this,” starts Albus, looking at his best friend with a pained expression. “But,” he continues, taking note of Scorpius’ fiery glare, “I guess I have no choice but to tell you now. Rose has a huge crush on you,” Albus says quickly, turning away from Scorpius.

“I … wait, what?” Scorpius can’t quite believe what he’s hearing – Rose Granger-Weasley, _the_ Rose Granger-Weasley, top of her grade (rivalled by Scorpius, of course), Gryffindor Chaser, and Certified School HeartbreakerTM _Rose Granger-Weasley_ , has a crush on _him_ , Scorpius Malfoy?! _How the turn tables_ , Scorpius thinks to himself, trying not to let this new information get the better of him.

Albus sighs as though he would much rather not discuss this, but it is clear from the look on Scorpius’ face that this was an unavoidable discussion.

“ _Yes_ ,” emphasises Albus, his voice laced with evident discomfort and annoyance, but Scorpius turns a blind eye to it.

“ _And_? She _likes_ me?” Scorpius persists, leaning forward closer to Albus to ensure that he doesn’t miss out on any crucial details. That’s when he notices these small things about Albus that he hadn’t really realised before: there are flecks of brown in his eyes that only flicker when the light hits them at certain angles, and a small freckle by his right eye that Scorpius did not know existed until this very moment.

Albus runs his hand through his hair - a little habit he developed whenever he was nervous (Scorpius _did_ realise that in their second year, but chose to stay quiet about it) - and looks around the common room in despair, searching for an escape route.

“Yeah,” Albus nods, as if unsure of what else to say. Scorpius stares at him, only slightly aware that his mouth is open. _It’s strange_ , Scorpius contemplates as Albus continues to mutter about Rose. _It’s strange that I’m here to find the details about Rose, and yet, all I can notice are things about you, Albus_.

When Albus stares at Scorpius as if he’s lost his mind, he takes it as his cue to start talking. “Uh … right. Rose. So, do you think I should ask her to the ball?”

“I mean … if you wanna? You don’t _have_ to do anything you don’t want to do, you know,” Albus looks straight into Scorpius’ eyes as he says this, challenging him.

Scorpius clears his throat. “I … I dunno, man. She’s your _cousin_!” (As if that somehow made things Albus’ fault).

Albus snaps. “Well, she’s _your_ potential date! You always said she was pretty!” Taken aback by Albus’ outburst, Scorpius thinks hard; true, he had always said that, but he thought a lot of people were pretty. He thought Albus was stunning, and he was sure he had mentioned that at least once to him.

Finally, he shakes his head. Knowing that Albus would be going to the ball dateless is enough of an answer for Scorpius; he doesn’t want to let his best friend go alone while he danced around with his cousin all night.  

“No,” he tells Albus. Albus raises his eyebrow.

“No?” questions Albus, looking sceptically at his friend.

“No,” Scorpius repeats firmly. “I don’t really want to be her _date_ , ya know? She’s lovely and all, and completely brilliant,” he rambles, eyes lighting up when he thinks about how quick-witted and intelligent Rose is. “But no,” he confirms, patting Albus on the back.

“Oh. Okay. Good,” is all Albus says but he looks … _happier_ , Scorpius thinks with mild satisfaction.

“Good?”

“Good, because I didn’t really want you taking her, anyway,” Albus mumbles, his voice getting softer with every word and he looks away, cheeks flushed – _from the fireplace_ , a small voice in Scorpius’ head tells him.

“Oh.” Scorpius isn’t quite sure what to make of that statement; why didn’t Albus want him to take Rose to the ball? They’d make a fairly attractive couple; anyone with eyes would agree to that.

Suddenly, it dawns on him. The Greatest Idea of All-Time, in Scorpius’ mind (in retrospect, it really could have turned out disastrous, but it didn’t, and that’s wonderful). He claps his hands together as if he’s just come up with a new way to allow Muggle phones in Hogwarts (an idea for another day, he makes a mental note for himself).

“I know,” starts Scorpius, feeling giddy with excitement at the very idea. “Why don’t we take each other as our dates?”

There’s a silence between them before Albus snorts loudly enough so that the first years in the common room stop and stare at them.

Scorpius tries not to be too offended by his reaction, but Albus continues to laugh, much to his dismay.

“Fine, you coulda just said no. You don’t have to be such a dick about it,” Scorpius mutters, stung.

Albus sobers immediately, face serious. He looks at Scorpius as if he’s looking at him properly for the first time. The sudden attention is almost too much for Scorpius; he feels hot for no particular reason but is determined to not break Albus’ gaze.

“You serious?” Albus almost whispers, not wanting the prying first years to listen in on this conversation.

Scorpius nods solemnly. “Deadly. We can just go as friends, but like. It’s not like there’s a rule saying you can only be a male-female couple for it. Whatcha reckon?”

“Okay,” Albus agrees without another word. He stands up and gestures Scorpius to do the same. “Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,” Albus takes his friend’s hands. “Will you be my friend-date for the Yule Ball?”

Scorpius grins in response, unable to hide the delight off his face. “It would be my pleasure, Albus Severus.”

 

* * *

 

On the night of the Yule Ball, Scorpius looks at his reflection in the mirror, disregarding the rapid beating of his heart. He gelled his hair back, appreciating the silver of his eyes for the first time as they complement the silver fastenings of his robes.

The other day he told Rose that he wasn’t interested, which resulted in a one-week silent treatment from the fierce redhead, but she mellowed out when he told her he decided to take Albus instead.

“You two would look so cute together,” she had said before skipping off to agree to one of the many boys who had previously asked her. Scorpius thinks about that comment as he adjusts his robes in the mirror and grins to himself.  

Albus pops his head into the room and takes in Scorpius’ appearance.

A soft “ _Wow_ ” escapes him when Scorpius turns around.

“Wow yourself,” smirks Scorpius, thoroughly enjoying Albus’ emerald green robes. “You look great,” he tells him honestly.

Albus clears his throat, blushing. “Thanks, Scorpius. You look … amazing,” he breathes.

Scorpius offers his hand to his friend, who takes it gratefully. “You ready for this?”

Albus nods in reply.

There’s something comforting about holding Albus’ hand as they walk down the corridor together, ignoring the stares and gasps around them. Scorpius doesn’t mind – in fact, he feels as though this is the most natural thing in the world, and warmth spreads through him to his fingertips as they enter the Great Hall.

A festive sight meets their eyes; fairy lights decorate the walls of the Hall and an open space on the floor welcomes them to dance. Masses of people walk around; friends and couples alike talk animatedly amongst themselves, savouring the merry atmosphere.

“Scorpius! Albus!” Rose waves them over, looking gorgeous in a pale blue silk gown, hanging off the arm of a very bewildered looking fifth year boy.

Still holding hands – _has Albus noticed we’re still holding hands?_ – the two of them walk towards Rose, who beams at them.

“You look so great together!”

“Oh – we’re not –,” starts Albus, at the same time that Scorpius grins and tells her, “Thanks!”

In the awkward silence that follows, Albus lets go of Scorpius hand, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Rose and her companion, who Scorpius thinks is called Craig Bowker.

“Right! Well, er, let’s dance, shall we?” suggests Rose, dragging Craig by the hand to the dance floor.

Albus stares at a spot on the floor, determined to avoid Scorpius’ intense gaze.

“So … wanna dance?”

Looking reluctant, Albus takes Scorpius’ outstretched hands and allows his friend to lead him on the dance floor. He twirls him around, spinning Albus in and out of his arms to the music. The squeaks of delight that come out of Albus send shivers down Scorpius’ spine as he pulls him close to him and gets a whiff of Albus’ tantalising aftershave.

“Have you always smelt so irresistible?” hums Scorpius, turning Albus around so that his back was facing him in his arms. _One-two step_ , he counts, before spinning Albus back around again.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with me,” Albus tests Scorpius, his feet moving clumsily to the beat. Despite the fact that he resembles an ungainly octopus while he dances, Scorpius finds it all very endearing.

 _Two can play at your game, Albus_ , Scorpius smiles as his foot move of their own accord, swiftly and elegantly. He brings Albus close to him again so that they are face-to-face, mouths mere inches apart. Scorpius pays no attention to the hammering in his chest, and instead whispers in an almost husky tone, “So what if I am flirting with you? Scared, Potter?”

“You wish,” Albus retorts, redness appearing on his cheeks when he realises how lame his comeback is.

“Nice comeback,” snorts Scorpius, laughing, no longer able to keep up his cool façade.

“Thanks,” Albus shoots back, although a small smile escapes his lips.

Just when Scorpius thinks it’s the time to show off his killer tango moves, the music changes to a slow, romantic song. _Ah_ , Scorpius thinks. He doesn’t want to admit it out loud – but _heck_ if the feelings he has right now aren’t real and gay as fuck. He wants nothing more than to grab Albus’ hand right now and dance with him, but he also doesn’t want to come off as too keen.

“Scorpius? Dance with me,” a pair of soft hands pull Scorpius forwards, and for the nth time this evening, Scorpius realises he is standing too close to Albus as the two move slowly together to a popular Muggle song.

“ _How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_.”

Scorpius places a shaky hand in Albus’ open palm, and the two step in time to the song. Onlookers stare at them, but right now, Scorpius couldn’t care less. He wants to stay in this moment forever, holding Albus close to him, and forgetting about the rest of the world.

“ _One step closer,_  
_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_.”

The song comes to an end all too soon and they pull apart, hearts racing and faces flushed. Scorpius doesn’t want to – nay, he _can’t_ – let another minute go to waste. Whether it’s the post-dance adrenalin, or the fact that they have been acting very … couple-y this whole evening and it feels almost frighteningly natural to him, Scorpius can’t keep quiet.

“Albus,” Scorpius takes a big breath.

Albus doesn’t even allow him to finish his sentence. He leans in and kisses Scorpius quickly – too quickly – and steps back, giving him a coy smile.

“Sorry,” chirps Albus, all smiles and positively _bouncing_ with happiness now. “You were saying?”

Scorpius lets out another laugh and wraps his arms around Albus. “Nothing,” he says, truthfully. “Let’s go dance again,” Scorpius takes Albus’ hand, and this time, they don’t let go, even long after the song finishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Yes, Craig Bowker died in TCC - I obviously chose to change that solely for this story. :)  
> Another thing, the Slytherin password is in fact the scientific name for marigolds. 
> 
> Come cry with me on twitter: @killuazcldyck_ for anime/Haikyuu!!/HP-related screaming.


End file.
